


Too Late

by rebeccacrane84



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, Sadness, Spoiler?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccacrane84/pseuds/rebeccacrane84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of both were equal. -- What happens after now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief thing I wrote when I was having a depression case after finishing AC Syndicate.  
> Pretty Sad, need some improvements, but I decided to post. Plus, I have a short continuation of it, but Im not so sure about posting. :/ 
> 
> PLUS PLUS: English is not my mother language. If you see any typo or anything wrong, TELL ME!!!!! 
> 
> I do not own anything from Assassin's Creed series, okay? (I wish. ;-;)  
> please review! I need critics! <3

She couldn't take it anymore. She was crumbling. All her friends are dead, only Shaun is left. She was in pain.  
So creating a emotional barrier seemed the wisest thing to do. She couldn't let what she felt for him go too far. Like a precaution. If he died, she wouldn't feel so affected, right?  
She was lying to herself. 

Both were falling into a deep sadness. It's weird how you have to move on after someone's death, especially being an Assassin. And that fact _forces_ you to move on.  
But their had their ways of reliving the pain. None of them very good. But it seemed to work at the moment.

Shaun now fears of becoming an alcoholic.  
Rebecca can't chill without her 'funny' cigarettes. 

_What are they becoming?_

The emotional barrier didn't worked at all. 

And now Rebecca was in a hospital. She might be dying. No one knows. Shaun brought the whiskey with him just in case.  
Just in case.

And there she was, inside an eerie surgery room. _'Am I dying?'_ came the question _'Am I?'_  
tears rolled down her cheeks, even thought she was asleep, somehow she could still think, and this thought insisted in staying. 

_'I can't leave Shaun.'_ \-- _'I can't die.'_

He waited her on the hospital's reception. _'I'm not leaving her alone here.'_  
He had his hopes. And he did not believed much on praying or in anything related to religion, but he was so desperate that any type of help was welcome.  
_'I should've taken that shot. It is all my fault.'_ \-- It was all he could think of.  
_'It is all **your** fault!'_ her voice echoed in his head. _'You should've saved the only friend you have. You promised to protect **ME!** '_

He shook his head.-- He was starting to lose his mind.

Another thing that didn't leaved his head was the fact that he simply didn't told her.  
He waited for the _right time_ , for a _long_ time. And now, maybe he lost his only chance.

He **should've** told her. -- "Maybe now it's too late."


	2. Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked me to post the short continuation. And here it is. But... I might continue :v  
> If you liked, let me know! Review it! Leave a comment! <3 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF ASS. CREED, PLEASE UBISOFT DONT BE A TAYLOR SWIFT.

Sudden, a nurse called his name. 

He got up in a hurry. Did she survived? 

 She led him to a room. — _'84. What a coincidence.'_ He thought.

 And there she was. 

 

 “I’m leaving you two alone.” the nurse said, closing the door behind her.

 

He rushed to the bed's side. – _‘Is she okay?’_

 He sat on a nearby chair, and holded her hand. “'Rebecca, are you okay?”

 She shifted a bit, still asleep.

 

Shaun waited for a while, but he was so tired that he ended up falling asleep too, his head on the side of the bed.

 ~~ ~~ ~~

 

Later, at early morning, she woke up. Her whole body was aching.

 “Argh” Pain washed her body as she tried to move.

 

This subtle movement woke up Shaun. 

 

“Rebecca?” – he looked up and there she was. Eyes wide open. Those beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. 

 “Hey. How's it going?” – she giggled bit.

He smiled.

 “Better now. How are you feeling?” 

 “Bad. In all ways.” She said, and Shaun’s smile faded. He sighed. So was him.

 “That pain will pass. The thing is, you survived at least.” 

 “I survived, but at what cost? I'm weak now.”

 “You're the strongest woman I know. Soon you'll be back on track.  That is just a wound.”

 “I wasn't talking about the wound.”

 

Silence. 

 

“I don't think I can handle this anymore.” – she sighed.

 “You can. I know you can.” He said, breaking the silence after a long time. “Just keep holding on.”

 “I have nothing to hold on to.”

 “You have me.”

 

More silence.

 

“How many days am I staying here?” She said, trying to soften this weird atmosphere.

 “Probably a few days only. You recover fast.”

 “Good, this place gives me chills.”

 

He was still holding her hand after all this time.

 

“Sha-“ – “Rebec-“

 

Damn this silence. 

 

“You first.” Shaun said, and from now on he promised to himself not to keep this awkward silence coming. 

 “No, no, you go. What I have to say is not much important. At all.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah, go on.”

 “Okay…” – Shaun took a deep breath.

 

“Rebecca, I-“ he stuttered a bit

 

 

“I – love you.”

 

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. 

 

He was flustered.

 

“Please,  don't let the awkward silence fall again.” He said. That was all that got out of his throat. 

 “Shaun…” -- Her heart was racing.   She just couldn't believe. Fuck.— “I’m sorry.”

 

All he could do was stare at her. His heart was now in pieces. But he thought- he thought wrong.

But he asked anyway.

 

“Sorry?” He had hope.

 “I’m sorry but we can’t be together.” – “For our own good.” She couldn’t look at him. 

 

He still wanted to know why he asked those things already knowing the answer.

She still wanted to know why she kept broking her own heart.


End file.
